Kingdom Hearts The Chosen One Part One
by Robotrip3000
Summary: The Crusaders were having a normal day, but then strange things have been happening. Strange things lurk in every corner. Heck, even Spike might have to join, but will they be able to save the world and their friends, or will they fall into darkness?
1. Chapter 1

A friend of your's come through your door. "Hey man/Hey girl! What's up?" your friend asked.

"Nothing really, ready to see the new T.V pony series, Kingdom Hearts." You say.

"Still watching the pony crap? I thought you told me one more episode and then your done." Your friend said.

"It's addictive!" You complain, then you grab the remote. "Wanna watch?"

"That? Seriously? Your joking right?" Your friend said as he/she closed the door. She sat on the couch with you and stares at the T.V.

"I'm telling you, one episode and you'll be hooked up to this!" You say. Your friend scoffs in laughter.

"Yeah right. I bet I can make it through the entire season and not be bored." Your friend says.

"Wanna bet?" You asked. Your friend brings out 20 bucks and laughs. "Alright, if this show can make me like the series, I'll give you 20 bucks and admit it that I like it to other friends." Your friend says.

"And if you win...I promise to never...[i]ever[/i]...watch it again." You say sadly. He grins and shakes your hand. "Deal.

You change the channel to the hub and it shows the title.

Let the battle begin.

* * *

**_"So much to do...so little time."_**

Applebloom felt no air flowing through whatsoever. But she landed on something though. She woke up and found out she was standing on crystal glass. She checked her surroundings. Everything dark flowed across the walls...Er...air. No buildings in sight. The only thing in sight was that she saw stone with a key hovering above it. She went towards the huge key as she grabbed it with her mouth and a glow appeared on her wrist. It showed a circle in the middle with two smaller circles to make it look like ears. (A.N: Just in case you don't know what it is. It's a Mickey Mouse head)

Then a necklace appeared around her neck as it showed a crown. She stared at the mark as it glowed then it showed a dark blue color. It seem so familiar to her. But she doesn't even know what it is, yet it's so familiar to her.

_**"Take your time, Don't be afraid."**_

She checked the glass as it showed her asleep, but her family small pictures just across from her face. Then stairs glowed in sight as it made a trail.

_**"The door is still shut. Power sleeps within you."**_

She slowly followed th stairs as it kept its glow.

_**"If you give it form...it will give you strength. Keep your light burning strong."**_

She heard this strange voice as if it was talking to her. What door? What light? What is this mark on her arm? Why is she here? Why her? How did she get here? So many questions flowed through her little filly brain as she kept going up the stairs. When she made it, she touch the glass and it burst into light as it spread across the ground. Then it showed her and her fellow friends one crystal glass.

_**"The closer you get to light, The greater you shadow becomes. But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all."**_

As the strange voice finished, three paper-like black bunnies with yellow glowing eyes appeared. One tried to jump at her, but she accidentally swung her key as it went through the creature and disappeared into thin air. She grinned at what she did. This was no ordinary key, it was a special key. One swung is ragdoll arms at the filly as it clawed through her body, only to see that it completely miss the target. Applebloom swung the huge key as it sliced the creature again.

Now she was confident that she will win this battle.

This time, the creature fell to the floor and crawled its way to Applebloom. What was it doing? She kept watch of the thing as it crawled. It came back to its bunny-like body and it tried to kick her. Applebloom quickly swung her key as she closed her eyes. She didn't know if she died or she destroyed the thing. She slowly opened her eyes to see, just in time, the creature disappear. But then something dark slowly crawled its way to life.

_**"So don't forget: You are the only one, to open the door."**_

The creature was way bigger than she has ever seen. It was black and it had hair growing all out of its bunny head. It had a heart shape missing from its body and its yellow glowing eyes stared down at her like daggers. His legs were short, but his arms were long enough to touch the ground.

Applebloom was too scared to do anything. The monster growled as it swung his lazy arm at the filly. Applebloom jumped to the left and barley doge the attack. She ran towards the right arm of the monster and started hitting it with all her might. The monster roared from anger as his minions came to the party. She swung left, than right and defended herself as she tried to the destroy the monster. The monster had enough as he made a dark pool to get the filly.

She was trapped when her right back hoof got stuck in the dark pool. She was slowly drowning as it pulled her in. The dark pool also pushed air away from her body as she breathed it in. She tried her best but, with no luck, drowned in the dark pool. The last thing she saw was the monsters bright yellow eyes.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

"Woah...what? What was that?!" Your friend asked. He got up...and flipped your living room table.

"The part was getting good! Why in gaming history would they just leave me hanging?!" Your friend asked. Your face, more like your smile, slowly made the troll face.

"You like?" You asked. Your friend was confused at first...until he caught on on what you meant.

"What? I meant on why they didn't end it in the first place. Obviously...it...sucked." Your friend struggled to say. You laugh at his failure and you pause the episode.

"You like the show!"

"Do not!" Your friend counters.

"Alright, come back next Friday, and I'll be watching your every movement and emotion." You say. He/She scowls at you and leaves the house.

This is going to be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Your friend comes back with his/her baseball cap on and sits next to you. Well, not next to you because you was hooking up the PS2. "Hey, when is the new episode you was talking about?" Your friend asked.

"Um...not gonna watch it today. Gonna watch it later." You say, connecting the plug into a certain slot.

"Then what _are_ you doing?" Your friend asked.

"Gonna play My Little Pony Kingdom Hearts: Friendship is Magic." You say.

"Hold up...let me try." Your friend says.

"Wha? No way I'm gonna let you ruin my game!" You say.

"What do you mean, "Wha?' Just let me try! Remember the bet you owe?" Your friend says. You groan in frustration and you hand him the controller. "Yes! Alright! Let's play!" Your friend says.

* * *

Applebloom woke up...nowhere near her farm. "What the...?" Applebloom whispered to herself.

Their were four of her friends, and two of them isn't her friend. Their was Twist, their was Spike, and their was...Silver Spoon as well as Diamond Tiara.

_**Hold on...the door is not open yet. But first...tell me more about your self...**_

She decided to go to Twist first and she was sitting on the railing part. She slowly move her legs back and forth with a smile. "What do you want to be when you grow up?" Twist asked.

Applebloom opened her mouth to say something...but couldn't think of anything.

What was the point if your in your dreams and your pretty much either trap or something is haunting your brain?

"Ah wanna be the bestest and strongest pony their is!" Applebloom said with a smile.

"Cool!" Twist said. Applebloom went to Spike next and he had a blue rubber ball in his claws. "What are you most afraid of?" Spike asked.

"Not having my cutie mark when Ah get old." Applebloom said sadly.

"Is it really that bad?" Spike asked. Applebloom stumbled in anger as she walked to Diamond Tiara.

Hey, if you want it done, go to something you really want to regret.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Diamond asked.

"Not really, unless yer in the Everfree Forest." Applebloom said.

"I guess." Diamond said, now staring at the clouds. Applebloom walked to Silver Spoon with curiosity.

"Will you ever forgive...what enemies can't?" Silver asked. Applebloom's brain shut down in stupidity and her eyes started to derp.

"What? Ah...guess." Applebloom said weirdly.

"Thanks." Silver said with a smile.

_**You want to be the best and strongest pony their is.  
You're afraid of not having a cutie mark when your older.  
You're not afraid of the dark, unless at a certain location.  
And you forgive what enemies can't.**_

_**Your adventure begins at dawn.  
As long as the sun is rising, your journey should be a pleasant one.**_

_**The day you will open the door is both far off and very near...**_

_**Good Luck...**_  
[hr]  
Applebloom woke with a slow reaction, but when seeing Diamond's smile, she quickly jolted up in fear. "Nice to see your awake, Applebloom." She says.

"What do you want?" Applebloom asked angrily.

"Don't you remember? We're building a raft to see the wonderful world somewhere." Diamond said as she gives a playful shove. She's trots past Applebloom and stares at the sun. Applebloom couldn't register what was happening, nor did she remember Diamond was nice.

This epic opportunity.

"Why are you so nice?" Applebloom asked.

"I...I just want to make friends. And I already said sorry a million times. But...nopony still wants to be with me." Diamond said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Applebloom said sadly.

"It's okay, I learned my lesson." Diamond said with a smile.

"Oh, so no one's gonna help?" said a voice. They turned and saw Spike holding a ton of wood and using a smile. "Should've known Applebloom would of slept here." Spike said.

Applebloom blushes in embarrisment and Spike looks at Diamond. "And your just as lazy." Spike said.

"Oh yeah? Last person to reach the boat is a snail!" Diamond said with enthusiasm. Spike and Applebloom looked at each other, and took off to the boat. One carrying a bunch of wood, and one that has tiny legs.

This my friend...is Destiny Island!

The island was glorious. Man, Applebloom actually forgot about the race and looked at the island. The island was built with wooden houses and most of them are really just plain ol' sticks. The sand glittered with a sunny side ocean and Twist, in the background, was playing with a blue rubber ball. Applebloom went to Diamond with a smile and she had a list. "So...are you gonna gather the rest of the supplies?" Diamond asked.

"Sure." Applebloom said. When Diamond isn't being such a prick, she's like a freaking nice angel that God has summoned. "Okay, here is what you need to find: Two logs, one cloths, and one rope. Bring everything back here. Just ask me when you need help, okay?" Diamond asked with a smile.

Applejack nods and takes off where the same place she woke. But...in a place that Applebloom claims it's familiar, but has no idea where she is, it seems like it's a nice place. She see's a log and picks it up. She searches her surroundings, but only to find Silver spoon sitting on the edge of the water and Twist playing with the blue rubber ball. She heads into the Seaweed Shack and onto the Bridge. She see's Spike resting upon a tree and Applebloom picks up the second log. "Hey, Spike!" Applebloom says.

"Did you gather all the stuff for the raft? I gave all my stuff to Diamond." Spike said.

"Not really." Applebloom admitted.

"Speaking of stuff, wanna go for a quick round of a sword fight?" Spike said.

"Sorry, Spike. A lil' busy." Applebloom said.

"Alright, some other time." Spike said. She ran from where Spike was and went to search for the cloth. She ran from the Seaweed Shack and decided to search where no one else would: the wooden houses. She ran to the nearest house and found a over-used cloth. Had a little dirt stains, but it's nothing bad. She used her teeth to grab hold of it and used it like a bag. She tied knots to it to carry the logs and head out.

Nearby the other wooden houses, she checked their and their was rope. She put the rope in her cloth-like bag and went back to Diamond. She showed her the stuff and Diamond squee'd. "Yay! You got the stuff!" said Diamond, now unwrapping the cloth. "Wanna call it a day?"

"Yeah, bit tired." Applebloom admitted.

"Alright, let's go home." Diamond said. They headed out...but their was one problem.

"Um...do you know where home _is?_" Applebloom asked. Diamond giggled at her question and the sun started to fall into the sunset. They all sat on a tree was able for Spike, Diamond, and Applebloom to sit on. "So...their could be other worlds...right?" Applebloom asked.

"Could be, we can never know staying here." Spike said.

"But how far can a raft take us?" Applebloom asked.

"Who knows." said Spike, now looking at the sun. "If we have to, we can think of something else."

"So, suppose you get to another world, what could you do there?" Diamond said with a small giggle.

Spike thought about this, then chuckles. "Well, haven't really thought about it. It's just, I've always wondered why were on this island. If their are any more worlds out there, why did _we_ end up on this one?" He asked.

"And, suppose their are other worlds, then our's is just a little piece of something much greater. So, we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Spike asked again.

"Ah don't know." Applebloom said as Diamond got comfortable. "Exactly." said Spike, now moving away from the tree. "That's why we need to get out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff, so let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Diamond asked with a smile.

"Thanks to you." Spike said with a dashing bit of anger. Applebloom quickly reacted and watch Spike kept moving his mouth. "If you hadn't come here, I probably wouldn't have thought any of this."

Diamond was growing tears in sadness and Applebloom was ready to bring a wooden sword out of nowhere.

"Diamond." Spike said. She looked at him and tears were ready to pour. "Thanks." Spike said with a smile.

Diamond's tears went away and Applebloom smiled. "Your welcome." Diamond said with a smile.

They left the tree and Applebloom followed Diamond to her house. "Applebloom." She heard. She turned around, and caught some sort of star with leaves and the end.

"What's this?" Applebloom asked.

"You said you wanted one, didn't you?" Spike asked.

"Ah don't remember if Ah wanted one of these." Applebloom said.

"It's a paopu fruit. If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Spike said. Applebloom stared at it with curiosity, but really still stuck on the word 'intertwined'.

"C'mon, you know you want to try it." Spike said with a smile as he walked.

"What are you talking-" Spike laughed at Applebloom and took off. Applebloom threw the fruit and chased Spike playfully.

* * *

_(Meanwhile, somewhere far...far away.)_

Sweetie Belle, captain and teacher of all wizards, was heading her way to the throne. She approached the most ridiculous size of a door. She knocked on the huge door, and entered through a secret entrance for really small giants. "Hello, your majesty." Sweetie Belle said.

She approach the throne, eyes closed and with a smile. "It's nice to see you this morn-"

Wait...where is the king?!

"WHAT?!" Sweetie Belle yelled in fear. Pluto, the King's trusty dog, had mail in his mouth. Sweetie Belle saw the letter and she used her magic to get hold of the map. She read the letter, detail by detail, just one thing is missing.

What was it? Oh yeah...screaming.

"OHNOOHNOOHNOOHNOOHNOOHNOOHNO...OH NO!" Sweetie Belle screamed through the halls. When she made it into the royal garden, she saw Scootaloo, leader of the freaking army, sleeping in deep sleep.

"Wake up, Scoot! Wake up! This is serious!" Sweetie Belle said with fear. Scoot still slept like tommorow. Sweetie Belle groaned in frustration and said, "THUNDER!"

Lighting came in and shocked the filly away...literally. It hit Scoot in the belly and it jolt Scoot awake. She lazily tried to wake herself up, and saw Sweetie Belle. "Sup." Scoot said.

"We've got a problem, but don't tell anypony." Sweetie Belle said.

"You mean anyone?" Scoot asked.

"Huh?"

"We're _in_ the human world you know."

"Yeah, were still ponies!" Sweetie Belle said. Scoot rubbed her chin and shrugged. "What about Queen Minnie?" Scoot asked.

"Nope." Sweetie Belle said.

"Daisy?" Scoot asked. Sweetie Belle yelled 'No' in frustration and was ready to use her magic. "It's top secret!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Princess Celestia?" Scoot asked.

"Stop! I'm trying to tell you something!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

"Luna?" Scoot asked again.

"Are you even listening?!" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Hi princesses and and Minnie!" Scoot said with a smile.

"What?" Sweetie Belle turned around and saw all four of them staring at her with curiosity and a little of suspicion.

"Oh Luna."

_To be Continued..._

* * *

"Holy crap...that white dude is going to be executed!" Your friend says with a smile.

"That was actually awesome." You say.

"Hm...next Friday?" He/She asked.

"Friday." You say. She/He takes his/her stuff and leaves your house.

So close!

* * *

_**HEY! Sorry...I decided to RETRY this story. Hope you like this one better than my last try. See ya soon!**_


End file.
